Undertale Oc Jasper's Story
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Okay so this is my undertale oc Jasper and his story I was at a loss of how to continue it near the end so I did m y best hope you like it.
1. Jasper's bio

**Name** : Jasper  
 **Age** : 17  
 **Height** : 5"3'  
 **Weight** : 135lb  
 **Species** : ghost in a robot body  
 **Looks** : upper back length bright red hair, semi-bright orange eyes, robotic plate look on left side of face, covers left side of face with long bangs, black headphones, lavender sweater, dark blue shirt, black pants, pink boots, and soul holder under shirt.  
 **Personality** : shy, nice, happy, semi-friendly because of shyness, and sometimes hyper but not usually.  
 **Likes** : drawing, singing, dancing, being by himself sometimes, quiet areas, time to himself, being helpful, animals, making friends, helping , following Mettaton around, cheering people up, watching anime, and reading sometimes.  
 **Dislikes** : loud noises, crowded places, no areas to relax, too much stuff to do, not being able to listen to music sometimes, being away from Mettaton or for too long, mean people, people arguing, people touching his soul container, having to recharge, people talking about since he knew him before the accident since he is a ghost so he's been around for a while, and writing.  
 **Extras** : left side of face is covered since he doesn't like to show the robotic plates much, has robotic plates on his arms, thighs and stomach, his soul container stuff is bright orange, he tries his best to help others in any way he can, likes to hang around 's lab, and occasionally leaves his robot body to relax in his ghost form.


	2. Jasper's story

Jasper's Story

"Hey I know you probably won't believe me but I've been around for a long time… I do have memories of the royal scientist before I'm surprised me and Sans are the only ones that remember him well along with Alex I guess" Jasper hums as he stretched being bored as he seemed to not want to do this and is reluctant to.

"Alright I'll get to my story then since I have everyone insisting on it" Jasper sighs as he stood in the middle of the room he was in.

 **:Flashback:**

it was many years ago Jasper like usual was hanging around 's lab looking around. Jasper's eye caught sight of something… Interesting.

"Hey Gaster what's this?" He asks softly going to the papers that caught his eye. Carefully Jasper pulled the papers out seeing what looked like blueprints for some sort of robotic body. Gaster sighs walking over to Jasper gently taking the blueprints and putting them away.

"Nothing for you to worry about Jasper you will learn what they are for later on you know I am busy and you are not supposed to touch things" He says calmly as Jaspers cheeks glowed light orange knowing he disobeyed what Gaster had asked of him.

"So-sorry Gaster" He says softly and helped put them away.

"It's alright Jasper I am not angry with you just reminding you is all" He says as Jasper nods a bit and explored more. A few weeks go by as Jasper was called into the lab. Being excited like always Jasper went to the lab happily.

"Hello Jasper I see you are excited as always" Gaster says softly smiling at Jasper who nods smiling big.

"Yeah I am Gaster what do you need me for?" He asks happily soon enough noticing a white sheet covering something. He smiles more floating around fast as he went to the sheet covered object.

"Oh oh oh what's under the sheet what's under the sheet!" He says as Gaster chuckles.

"Well you wanted to know what those blueprints were for right Jasper?" He asks Jasper immediately nodding. Gaster chuckles softly and pulled the white sheet from a robotic body as Jasper squeals.

"I made this body for you Jasper it's the least I can do to repay you for being so helpful around here after all" Gaster says as Jasper hugged him.

"Thank you so much !" He says while Gaster nods. Soon enough Jasper went into the robotic body as it comes to life. Jasper was very happy as he jumps up and down in glee.

"This is so awesome thank you so much!" Jasper says once more hugging Gaster again. Gaster was happy to see Jasper so happy. A few years pass before Gaster started to bring Sans to the lab since he agreed to help with stuff. Jasper peeked from his room in the lab hearing Gaster's footsteps along with another before he was spotted by Gaster.

"Ahh Jasper you're awake that's good I would like you to meet one of my sons Sans" Gaster says gesturing to Sans who waved smiling a little. Jasper was a bit uneasy at first though.

"Hey kiddo aren't you gonna come over and say hello? Heh it's not like I bite or anything" Sans says giving Jasper a reassuring grin. Jasper slowly came over seeing Sans holding his hand out and quietly reached out to shake the skeletons hand, but just before their hands met Jasper pulled his hand away a bit. Sans seemed confused by this giving Jasper another smile.

"Heh kid you not gonna shake my hand or something?" He asks as Jasper had noticed a joy buzzer strapped on the skeletons hand and didn't feel like being shocked. Sans kept his hand out quietly as Jasper moved his hand close removing the joy buzzer Sans soon sweating.

"I don't feel like being shocked this thing could've made me short circuit" Jasper says softly Sans feeling Gaster's glare.

"Ahhahaha Gaster I swear I forgot it was even on my hand" Sans says frantically having really forgotten it was there receiving a sigh from the older skeleton. The day went on like it usually would after that Jasper getting to know Sans more as they got along. Another few months pass Jasper had also met Papyrus and found he was very sweet and caring. Jasper was uneasy as he and Sans followed Gaster to the in-progress core. Jasper stayed as close as he was allowed to Gaster while Sans went somewhere to get tools Gaster asked for.

"Gaster please be careful" Jasper says since him and Sans having been warning Gaster to be safe for a while now.

"Yes yes I know to be careful Jasper" Gaster says sighing as he stood turning wondering what was taking Sans so long.

"Where is Sans" He says while the skeleton in question quickly came over carrying things and setting them on the tool table near Gaster huffing.

"Sorry it was hard to find a few of those tools Gaster" He says handing Gaster one of the needed tools helping him work. Jasper kept watch over things unaware of Gaster's new assistant Alphys though. Jasper jumped a bit hearing what sounded like someone in distress soon seeing Alphys and sighed lightly helping her with things. Sans had to go somewhere for a while leaving Gaster to work on the core. Jasper jumped when he heard alarms going off as soon him, Sans, and Alphys ran to where Gaster was working only to find out he had fallen in. Jasper was sobbing loudly as Sans hugged and held him close while Alphys felt awful. Years went by Alphys being the new royal scientist had found Jasper's blueprints and made Mettaton's body. Jasper had been hiding for a long while not wanting to do much until Mettaton pulled him out of his sadness.

"Jasper darling come on spend some time with me and Alphys it'll be fun" He says happily while Jasper sighed agreeing to spend time out of the room he was in. Weeks after Jasper's happy attitude and friendly cheerful nature returned being glad to help Alphys in the lab. Jasper would even go with Mettaton and be on his tv show being shy at first, but came out of his shell pretty fast. Despite years going by Jasper, Sans, and Alphys never forgot Dr. W.D. Gaster and how they lost him to his own creation.

 **:Flashback end:**

Jasper sighs softly looking away from the audience seeming a bit upset.

"There I told you are you happy now? Will you leave me alone now?" Jasper asks looking to the camera in the room tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away walking off screen as the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard. Jasper has left the room, but his soft sobbing could be heard through the door. The loud sound of the door slamming open could be heard as Mettaton soon came on screen seeming a bit angry.

"You better be happy now! You made poor little Jasper cry he's very sensitive with talking about the past" He says frowning Jasper coming back in wiping his eyes more.

"It's alright Mettaton no need to yell at the audience since some of them probably didn't even want to know" He says Mettaton sighing softly and hugged Jasper holding the teen close.

"I know Jasper but I just don't like seeing you so upset" He says Jasper smiling happily.

"I know you don't" He says relaxing before pulling away walking out with Mettaton the door closing softly. The room was empty as the lights soon turn off. After a minute of silence in the dark the camera turns off as well.


End file.
